


Four Times Sam and Dean Pretended to be in a Relationship-  One Time They Didn’t

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Is it too much to ask for a wincest of fake/pretend relationship?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Sam and Dean Pretended to be in a Relationship-  One Time They Didn’t

1.

To be fair, Sam _really_ hadn’t seen this coming.

They had gone into the forest fully equipped for a wendigo. All the signs said WENDIGO; the killings, the tracks, the setting all pointed to it.

It came as a bitter surprise when he woke up in a dark, dilapidated room lying next to his unconscious brother. His hands were wrapped tightly behind him with rope and he had to blink a few times before his vision cleared.

“Pretty boy is awake?” A man said in front of him. He was wearing all black and on his forehead was a weird symbol.

Sam recognized it immediately.

“Necromancers? Really?” he asked annoyed.

“You best turn that tone respectful,” another voice said. A man emerged from the other side of the room, followed by a third man. All were wearing black outfits with similar tattoos on their foreheads. Dean stirred next to him and groaned as he began to wake up.

“So, what do you guys do? Grab hikers and take them here?”

 Sam prodded as he tried to reach for his pocketknife.

“In general, yes.” Answered the one in front of him. He was bald and his eyes were an eerie blue. Judging by his arrogant attitude Sam assumed he was the leader of the clan.

“You kill them only to _try_ to bring them back to life.” Sam continued, feeling his knife slip into his hand.

“Watch your mouth boy.” Said the other, the shortest of the three.

“Shut up Alex, let him ask his questions.” The leader said, throwing a grin his way.

“Well isn’t this unexpected?” Dean said gruffly as he came to. He looked at Sam, obviously checking to make sure he was all right, and proceeded to glare at each member.

“Necromancers.” Sam said. Dean sighed.

“Now that the other pretty boy is awake, we can proceed.” The leader said. Alex made a grab for Sam.

“No, not him.” Blue eyes said, “Grab the oldest first.”

Alex pulled Dean up and grinned.

“Say goodbye to your boyfriend.” He said. Sam rolled his eyes but Dean did turn around and blew a kiss his way.

“Sorry I won’t make it to dinner, baby.” Dean said.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he continued to loosen his bonds; they were almost out.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He replied.

“I’ll make it up to you later.” Dean said, sending him a wink.

“Alright you too, shut it.” Said the shorter one.

When they all turned away, Sam loosen his bonds and proceeded to beat the crap out of the one holding Dean.

“Aw, my hero.” Dean said and began attacking the leader.

Freakin’ Necromancers.

 

2.

They checked into a motel in on their way to Colorado.

And, of course, Dean had to make a total ass of himself again.

“One bedroom, please.” Dean said when they reached the inside of the motel. It wasn’t as dingy as the others were from the looks of it, which made Sam grateful.

Some days he wished they could sleep somewhere more comfortable.

The man at the desk looked at them and smiled.

“Of course.” He said giving them a knowing look. To Sam’s surprise, Dean’s usual macho attitude didn’t kick in.

“One bed?” the man asked.

“Two,” Dean said gruffly.

“Lover’s spat?” the man asked.

“What can I say,” Dean began, “I’ve been with him for years but he still manages to annoy me.”

“I’m sure you two will make it up.” The man replied giving his most award-winning smile.

“We always do.” Dean said, taking the card from him and smiling back. Sam huffed in annoyance, making the man at the desk’s smile grow wider. He threw a wink at Sam and continued on in his computer.

When they were outside Sam cornered Dean.

“Dude, what the hell?” he said.

“What?” Dean asked, anyone else would think he was genuinely confused but there was a smile tugging it’s way at the corner of his lips that Sam could see as clear as day.

“What was that?” Sam insisted.

“Oh come on Sammy,” Dean said, “Everyone thinks we’re together, why not fool around with it a bit?”

“Because it’s-“ But Sam couldn’t finish. For some reason, wrong seemed, well _wrong_ to say.

“Exactly, so, no problems right?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

“Yeah…I guess.” Sam said.

Dean smiled and went to find the motel room.

When they finally got down to unpacking, Sam didn’t have the energy to make a snide remark about the one bed accommodations.

“Guess he thought we would ‘make up’?” Dean said, chuckling.

Sam just continued to unpack.

 

*

3.

They weren’t exactly in the more _accepting_ states.

The Winchesters had just finished a job and were in the mood for a beer when they decided to stumble into a bar they saw on their way o their motel.

They walked in and Sam immediately felt some tension in the air.

Maybe it was because all the burly, pot bellied red necks stared at them.

Maybe it was because the only sound that could be heard was the bar music played distantly in the background.

Maybe, just maybe, it was because of the bartender whispering gruffly, “faggots,” under his breath.

Either way it made Sam uncomfortable and Dean very _very_ pissed.

And a pissed Dean was not a nice sight to hold.

He was brusquely to the bar and stared the bartender down until the bartender finally muttered, “What?”

“Two beers.” Dean said, maintaining eye contact. Sam joined his brother, stiff and prepared for any wayward assholes.

“We don’t serve queer here.” The bartender said. Somewhere a man shouted, “Fuck faggots!” and some other men hooted in agreement.

Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that, what’d you say?” he said.

The bartender leaned in.

“I said we don’t serve-“

Dean punched him right across the nose.

“And we don’t like being served by homophobic idiots.” Dean said, and walked out of the bar. Sam stood there for a moment too long.

“Come on, _baby._ ” Dean said, motioning towards the door. Sam quickly followed.

They went into the car and road to the motel in silence. It wasn’t until they reached the room that Sam turned to him, surprised.

“What the hell Dean?” Sam exclaimed.

“What?” Dean asked, removing his jacket and sitting in his bed.

“Punching the bartender! All you had to do was say that we’re brothers,” Sam said. Dean stared at him and shook his head.

“Sammy, that wouldn’t have made a difference.” Dean said, removing his boots.

“Yes, it would have!” Sam said.

Dean scoffed and headed towards the bathroom without another word.

Why wouldn’t it have made a difference?

Why?

 

4.

Dean wasn’t talking to Sam.

And Sam had absolutely no idea why.

After the whole bar fiasco, Dean communicated in grunts, meaningful looks, and shrugs.

It was driving Sam _insane._

At least, if he knew what he had done wrong he would approach Dean about it, but Sam had no clue what had started this change in attitude.

It was frustrating.

They sat at a diner, easting lunch in silence. Dean ate his burger with a determined look on his face and barely looked up to meet Sam’s eyes. Sam was getting really frustrated really fast.

He was going to mention it after dinner, but this was becoming ridiculous.

“Dean, is it your time of the month?” Sam asked, sharply. Dean looked up slowly and swallowed. Wiping his mouth he threw Sam an annoyed glance.

“What?” He asked.

“You’re not talking, at all. What’s your deal?” Sam said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dean said, chewing on a fry.

“You haven’t said a word since we left our last gig.”

“Maybe I’m just not in the mood for gossip.”

“Dean you know what I mean.”

“Jesus Sam stop being a girl.”

“I will when you stop.”

“You’re a little dick you know that?”

“Wow Dean, very mature, what else have you got to say?”

“Oh, I’ve got plenty.”

“Go ahead.”

“You-“

“Check boys?” their waitress butted in. Dean and Sam looked up simultaneously.

“Uh, yes, thank you.” Sam said, grabbing the bill.

“You two shouldn’t fight,” she said winking.

Sam looked at her confusedly and then turned to Dean.

But Dean was looking the other way.

Sam said, annoyed. Dean shook h

 

5.

Dean lay on the bed, eyes closed, completely ignoring Sam.

“Dean.” Sam whispered. He coughed and repeated himself.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Why have you been pretending to date me?” Sam asked.

“Don’t ask stupid questions Sammy.” Dean said, eyes still closed.

“ _Dean.”_ Sam said, annoyed. Dean opened his eyes and moved to the side of his bed, facing Sam.

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Dean asked curtly. Sam knew him so well. Dean always became angry when confronting his emotions.

His emotions.

Oh.

_Oh._

Right.

“Dean do you want to be-“

“Yes,” Dean cut in.

Sam felt his chest tighten; he didn’t know what to do.

“When did this start?” Sam asked.

“When we started hunting together.” Dean said, looking at Sam’s face intently.

Sam nodded.

“I see.”

“Sammy, I’m sorry.” Dean said. Sam shook his head.

It was so obvious, it felt disguised.

Of course.

All that time they spent together, hunting worrying about each other. They were in it together and were even considered soul mates on _Heaven’s_ terms. They were each other’s biggest weakness. They were each other’s strength’s. Sam felt incredibly stupid for not realizing earlier.

He stood and closed the distance between them. Sam put Dean’s face in his hand and bent to meet Dean’s face.

“You could have just told me you know.” Sam said sincerely.

“What can I say? I liked the mystery.” Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes and kissed him. At first the kiss was chaste. It felt strange, more like an act of worship rather than an expression of love. Sam felt his chest rise as he took in what he was doing.

It felt _right._

It felt as though everything they had been through together led up to this moment, even if Sam was too dim to see it.

He moaned and leaned in more. Dean quickly became tired and grabbed Sam and pulled him onto the bed. Sam looked up at him and raised an eyebrow but the confusion didn’t last long when Dean attacked his lips, this time with more desperation.

Dean licked and nipped at Sam’s lips and Sam couldn’t help the groan that escaped his mouth.

Dean slowed himself down a bit and the kisses became softer, light, more loving.

Sam grabbed Dean’s face in his hands and smiled.

“What?” Dean asked.

Sam kissed Dean’s lips and pulled at the his lower lip.

“I really hadn’t seen this coming,” he said and laughed.

 

 

 The End


End file.
